


pinky swear (that you’re too stubborn to die)

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Extra Life 2015, Multi, Swearing, Tasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: When Gavin tests the spark, flicking the safety switch on and firing up the taser, Jeremy’s heart stops.The sound is sharp, cutting through the room like a knife and instinctively, Jeremy grits his teeth. He’s in the front line for the show, ready to watch Michael get shot from the best possible angle on the couch, and he can’t for the life of him rationalise why he decided to sit here.





	pinky swear (that you’re too stubborn to die)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thespottedowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/gifts).



> written for a prompt on tumblr
> 
> you can find me there @jeremichal!

When Gavin tests the spark, flicking the safety switch on and firing up the taser, Jeremy’s heart stops. 

The sound is sharp, cutting through the room like a knife and instinctively, Jeremy grits his teeth. He’s in the front line for the show, ready to watch Michael get shot from the best possible angle on the couch, and he can’t for the life of him rationalise why he decided to sit here. Lindsay, who’s to his left, is easy; she’s the patented wildcard, so watching her husband get pumped with electricity is probably more exciting than worrying.

But it doesn’t work like that for him and it doesn’t matter that she pulled him aside before the stream, doing her best to quell his worries with her touch and carefully picked words. “There’ll be a medic there, and he’ll make sure Michael comes out fine,” she had whispered, not giving him any time to argue. “And you know our Michael, he’s too stubborn to fucking die. He’s gonna outlive us both.”

Normally he’d agree, but with the cameras on him and the way Jack questions Gavin about the taser’s use, he can’t help but panic. It’s why that when Jack fires the first shot, he looks to Lindsay instead. He doesn’t watch Michael convulse and he doesn’t watch him sink to his knees. Instead, he stares at his girlfriend and tries to block out the sound of the taser.

Lindsay’s eyes flick to him when Jack asks for round two, and Jeremy gets the feeling she knows him a little too well when she subtly slides her hand across the couch, pinky extended. Subtly has never really been  _ his _ thing, but Jeremy still tries his best to follow her lead, curling his pinky in hers, grateful for the offer.

She jerks her head at Michael, a slight movement - one that’s barely noticeable - and Jeremy sighs.

He looks at Michael, just as Jack fires the taser for the second time and watches his boyfriend spasm in Matt and Trevor’s arms. And maybe Michael knows what to expect this time, but it doesn’t do him much good. His whole body tenses and Jeremy can’t stop himself from scooting forward, ready to move at a moments notice. He tries for a smile to cover his concern, but he’s sure it comes out more like a grimace.

The electricity pulsing through Michael seems endless and a wave of panic rushes through him. He tosses a look to Jack, silently pleading with him to stop so Michael can catch his breath. Jack either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care - much like everyone else- so in the end, Jeremy’s forced to swallow his fucking pride.

“Jack. Jack stop!” he calls out, ignoring the way Lindsay squeezes his pinky as the taser tampers off. He moves to rush forward, but she catches him and shakes her head, pulling him back to whisper in his ear.

“Let me, Jeremy. I swear you’ll have plenty of time to look after him when we get home.” She offers him a small smile, both of their gazes lingering a second too long - not that anyone else notices - and then she’s gone, moving to Michael’s side like he wishes  _ he  _ could.

He knows she’s right, better to keep his fawning off camera but it’s agonising. He watches Michael sag in Matt and Trevor’s arms, watches the barbs being pulled from his back, while all the while itching to do something. To run his hands down Michael’s sides, to crawl in front of Michael and take some of his weight. Just to give him back some of the energy that’s been taken from him. 

But he can’t just yet, so instead, he waits, and waits, and waits until Michael excuses himself a half an hour later to slip into the bathroom -  and then Jeremy is hot on his heels.

“Are you alright?" he hisses, grabbing for Michael’s bicep the second the bathroom door slips shut behind them, squeezing gently as Michael turns into him, “how are you feeling? God, that was horrible, I could barely-“

“Jeremy,” Michael replies, catching him and holding him steady. He lets Jeremy crowd in close, the lad pressing up against him like he’s afraid Michael will disappear if he lets go. “I’m alright, okay? No need to be so damn worried,”

Jeremy frowns, pulling back ever so slightly to grab Michael’s hand. “You’re shaking,” he rebuffs, which only manages to get him a snort in response.

“Electricity will do that to you,” he murmurs, but his arms move to encircle Jeremy’s waist as he presses his face into the crook of Jeremy’s neck, hot breath fanning over his skin. “But honestly, I promise I’m fine. I did hear you scream at Jack to stop, though…” he teases, leaving a small kiss on his jaw before pulling back.

“I didn’t scream…”

“Jack stop!” Michael imitates and Jeremy huffs, weakly shoving at his boyfriend. He can feel his cheeks heating up, but Michael just laughs, light and bubbly. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Lindsay’s voice floats through the men’s bathroom door, effectively cutting him off.

“Did you two get lost or something? Fall in the toilet, huh?” She asks, before lowering her voice to add, “stop jerking each other off and get back out there, we’re almost done. Not long now before we get to go home and pass out together.”

Michael sighs. “Yeah, yeah, Linds. We’ll be right out, give us a sec” he replies, and Jeremy jerks his head towards the stall.

“Go piss, I’ll meet you out there. I can’t wait till we’re home,” he grins, and when Michael raises an eyebrow at him, he rolls his eyes. 

He pushes his way out of the bathroom, feeling lighter now that his anxiety has been settled, and when he calls out a parting, “I love you,” Michael’s muffled, “love you too,” in reply means he catches Lindsay and kisses her, just to stop all of the happiness inside of him from escaping. 


End file.
